El mismísimo cielo
by Kyomori
Summary: Kyoko está enferma de gripe y no ha podido asistir a clase desde hace dos días. Su pareja, Ayano, decide llevarle los deberes a su casa para ver cómo se encuentra y de paso cuidar de ella. Un pequeño fanfic KyoAya totalmente independiente.


Un día cualquiera en una escuela cualquiera de Takaoka. En una de las clases de segundo curso, Ayano se encontraba sentada en su pupitre mandando un mensaje de texto desde su móvil.

—Ayano-chan, ¿qué haces? —dijo Chitose, que veía desde atrás lo que hacía su compañera.

—Ah, Chitose. Estoy contestándole un mensaje a Toshino Kyoko, me acaba de decir que está un poco resfriada —dijo Ayano.

—¿Por qué sigues diciéndole por su nombre completo delante de mí? Ya me dijiste hace tiempo que la llamas por su nombre cuando estáis a solas~ —decía Chitose.

—P-pues porque me da un poco de vergüenza. Además de que me gusta que sea algo entre nosotras... —dijo Ayano, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Eso es muy lindo por tu parte, Ayano-chan~ —Chitose parecía feliz, y su nariz también.

—Pero sobre todo... porque no quiero poner en riesgo tu vida... —dijo Ayano mirando a su amiga, a la que conocía muy bien.

Las clases terminaron y Ayano se dirigió a casa de Kyoko. Hizo una pequeña parada en una tienda para llevarle algo de ron con pasas... pero después de comprarlo pensó que quizás para un resfriado no era buena idea comer algo frío.

—Le pediré a su madre que lo guarde en el frigorífico hasta que ella se recupere —pensó.

Finalmente, llegó a la casa de la rubia y tocó el timbre. Su madre abrió y la saludo como de costumbre.

—Kyoko, está arriba. Ya se va encontrando algo mejor —dijo la madre de Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Después de dejar el helado a su madre, Ayano subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su novia.

—Soy yo, Ayano —dijo.

—Ah, pasa —dijo una voz desde el interior.

Al entrar, Ayano pudo ver a Kyoko todavía en cama, tapada y con un trapo húmedo en la frente. Dejó los deberes sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —dijo Ayano, sentándose en un lado de la cama.

—Estoy mejor que ayer. ¿Me has traído algo? —dijo Kyoko, incorporándose un poco.

—Sí —dijo Ayano, acercándose a Kyoko y dándole con cuidado un beso en los labios.

—¿Un beso? Yo me esperaba un helado jaja —dijo Kyoko.

—Tonta, el helado lo tienes abajo en el frigorífico. Pero prométeme que no te lo comerás hasta que estés totalmente recuperada —ordenó Ayano.

—¿EEhhh...? Qué cruel eres... —contestó la rubia.

—Ya veo que con un beso no te bastaba... —dijo Ayano, molestándose de broma.

—Tú lo has dicho, con uno no me basta. ¡Si no quieres que vaya ahora mismo a comerme el helado, necesitarás más besos! —contestó Kyoko, acompañado de una risa maligna.

Ayano se sonrojó al momento al escuchar aquello. Kyoko se incorporó totalmente hasta estar sentada y tomó a Ayano de la mano para acercarla. Su otra mano la posó sobre su mejilla. Ayano en cuanto notó la mano de Kyoko sobre su rostro, puso su mano sobre ella. Las dos empezaron a besarse tímidamente y con mucha delicadeza. De repente, Ayano se separó de la rubia.

—Vale, voy a traerte el ron con pasas y así no te tengo que convencer con besos tontos —dijo Ayano.

—¿¡Ehhh..?! —dijo Kyoko.

La cara de la rubia lo decía todo. Entre asustada y extrañada miró a Ayano, la cual no pudo seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo más la risa.

—Jajajajajaja... —Ayano se reía mientras Kyoko la miraba enfadada, pero ambas sabían que ese enfado no era en serio.

Ayano dejó de reírse y miró a Kyoko con tanta dulzura que provocó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica rubia. Entonces Ayano se acercó a ella.

—Solo bromeaba, Kyoko —dijo, antes de darle un beso.

—Creía que aquí la de las bromas era yo —dijo Kyoko.

—He aprendido de la mejor —contestó Ayano sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusta reírte de mí? Pues ahora te vas a reír —dijo Kyoko mientras tiraba de Ayano y la tumbaba en el otro lado de la cama.

—¡K-Kyoko, no hagas esfuerzos! —dijo Ayano por haber visto a Kyoko intentando moverla.

—¡Ahora verás! —Kyoko empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Ayano, la cual empezó a reírse de nuevo y a seguirle el juego contraatacando con la misma arma.

—¡Pareces una niña pequeña haciendo guerra de cosquillas! —decía Ayano.

—¡Y tú más pequeña aún por seguirme la corriente! —decía Kyoko.

En medio de su infantil guerra, Kyoko levantó los brazos rodeando el cuello de Ayano, y ella bajó los suyos rodeando la cintura de la rubia. Detuvieron su pequeña pelea en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Las dos se quedaron en silencio y Kyoko se acercó a Ayano hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Voy a acabar enferma yo también por estar aquí contigo tanto tiempo —dijo Ayano.

—Entonces iré yo a verte a ti para que me vuelvas a contagiar —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—Pero no me lleves helado —dijo Ayano riendo.

Kyoko cerró sus ojos y besó a Ayano.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Supongo que cuando se acerque la hora de cenar me iré —dijo Ayano.

—Te puedes quedar a cenar si quieres —dijo Kyoko.

—No te preocupes, cuando te recuperes nos volveremos a ver todos los días como siempre —contestó Ayano.

—¿Vendrás mañana otro rato a hacerme compañía si no voy a la escuela? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Claro, en cuanto acabe el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil vengo a verte —dijo Ayano.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente Kyoko.

Ayano se quedó con ella un poco más hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Se despidió de la rubia y la dejó descansar como es debido para que pudiera recuperarse e ir a la escuela.

Kyoko consiguió estar bien y fue a clase el día siguiente con total normalidad. Entró a su aula y vio a Ayano ojeando el libro de alguna asignatura.

—¡Hello! —dijo Kyoko, justo en frente de ella.

—¡Kyoko, ya estás bien! —dijo Ayano, feliz.

Ayano y Kyoko seguían hablando mientras Chitose y Yui llegaron a la vez al aula.

—Ah, Funami-san. Buenos días —dijo Chitose.

—Buenos días, Chitose —contestó Yui.

Desde la puerta las dos vieron cómo hablaban Kyoko y Ayano. Con solo mirarlas, Chitose y Yui sonrieron.

—Kyoko está realmente feliz con Ayano —dijo Yui, observándolas.

—Mi mayor sueño cumplido, ya no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme~... —decía la chica de las gafas, mientras empezaba una pequeña hemorragia en su nariz.

—Es verdad lo que dijiste, Chitose —dijo Yui.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo que yo dije? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

—Que Ayano mira los ojos de Kyoko como si fueran el mismísimo cielo —dijo Yui.


End file.
